The present invention is generally directed to methods for printing secure documents. More specifically, the present invention, in embodiments, is directed to methodologies for printing secure documents, that is, for example, documents containing confidential or context sensitive information or graphical content, within a secure or restricted access facility, for example, a building, office, information or computation processing center, military operations installation, law firm, corporate strategy office, and the like facilities, where enhanced control of printed documentation flow and document authenticity and confidentially is desired. The present invention provides, in embodiments, methods for printing secure documents which minimizes or precludes the ability to reproduce, such as reprographically copy or electronically scan, an original secure document. Specifically, the present invention comprises, in embodiments, providing a facility with at least one controlled access electronic printing machine; printing original documents with the controlled access electronic printing machine, wherein printed images formed thereby are generated from marking materials containing at least one photoactive additive; equipping uncontrolled access replication or reprographic devices, or machines, that is, printers, copiers, scanners, mopiers, and the like devices within the facility with a secure illumination source capable of exposing an object document with sufficient intensity to activate the photoactive additive; and illuminating the object document with the illumination source of the uncontrolled access replication or reprographic device, wherein the object documents having original document images printed thereon cannot be reproduced, that is, for example, copied or scanned in a normal copy or scan illumination interval.